Nobita got Rejected?!
'Nobita got Rejected '''is the mid-season finale of Nobita's Stories: Teen Life. Summary Next week is Prom Night and Nobita invites Shizuka to be his partner. But when he figures out that Shizuka already has a partner, will Nobita find his partner for the Prom, or he will be all alone in the table eating bacon? Plot In Nobita's class, their them told about the Prom. Boys were more likely to invite a girl to be their date in the event. Suneo, Gian & Nobita talked about their opinions about the Prom. Suneo told them that he already had a prom date (which he offer his money to her to be his prom date). Gian started to find a prom date, which he directly invites each of every girl though they rejected. Nobita dislike Gian's way of inviting a girl. Then Nobita made a letter for Shizuka about the prom date and happily skips through her locker. Later, Nobita meets Hitei,a senior high schooler who does not have a prom date in his junior year. This made Nobita very nervous. Nobita put the letter through the holes of her locker and then quickly hide. When Shizuka open her locker, dozens of letters were there making Nobita nervous about the prom. He followed Shizuka through her dorm room. Nobita will only hear from the inside. After reading the dozens of letter, Shizuka loudly reads Nobita's letter saying that if she accept she will just go to the School Park between (9:00 to 9:15). But then Nobita made a mistake again about his name (Nobiinu instead of Nobita). After reading all the letters, Shizuka decides her prom date (which she put her accepted letter to her desk and the other ones to the plastic below her desk to reply the other boys who invited her. Then Shizuka takes a bath giving Nobita a chance to see her prom date. But Nobita shocked as Shizuka picks Dekisugi, leaving Nobita in despair. He sadly walks by the park, seeing other people with dates to the prom. Each girl has a partner, making Nobita think that it is impossible for him to find his partner. Later, Hitei announced to the crowd that they will have a "No Prom Date Party", exclusively for people who don't have a partner. Then Nobita decides attend the party, along with Gian. In the party, they eat a bunch of food and talk about random things. Kai asks Nobita who he is trying to invite, then Nobita answered Shizuka but she already accepted Dekisugi's invitation. Kai confused as Dekisugi's date is not Shizuka and he saw Shizuka earlier waiting for someone in the school park. Then, Nobita rushly exits the party and runs fast to the part. At the park, Shizuka is still waiting and thinks that "he" maybe has a date, goes away. Luckily, Nobita made it into the park and shout Shizuka's name. They both run to each other. Shizuka gave his letter and she said that she accepts it. Shizuka told him that she accidentally brought Dekisugi letter along with Nobita's letter to her desk. A strong wind causing Nobita's to blew away through the plastic bag. Nobita understand the reason and thanks her for her desicion. THE END Characters *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honakawa *Takeshi Gouda *Hidetoshi Dekisugi *Samantha Wilson *Hitei Kyohi *Amira Hara *Kai Kashino ''More Characters to Come Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Nobita's Stories: Teen Life Category:Jewel-chan's articles